el viaje de curacion y el nuevo equipo de terry
by batiluca27
Summary: los avisos estan dentro de la historia


**El viaje de curación y nuevo de Terry**

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, Pokémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

En esta historia colocare toda mi historia anterior para hacer una continuación como en las historias pasadas no pondré las edades. La forma que esta historia va ir cambiando de la anterior es porque no habrá tanta intervención de los demás personajes y además seguiré hablando en presente haciendo referencia al pasado sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Historia anterior:**

 **LA VERDAD DE LOS BAT DEL FUTURO NARRADO POR TERRY**

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

En esta historia pasara lo mismo de la anterior es decir que no saldrá las edades pero si saldrán los nombres de los personajes en esta historia también redactare en presente pero refiriéndome al pasado además que la historia sigue la misma temática y habrá alguien de ese tiempo que pondrá todo un poco patas arriba.

Ahora sin nada más que decir que Disfruten de la historia.

Percy, Anabell, Taliha, Nico, Golfri, Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Nivel, Luna, Ginny, Danny, Jazz, Daniela, Sam, Tuker, Dick, Jackson, Tim, Steph, Cass, Dame, Babs, Helena, Terry, Matt, Carly, Conner, Colin, Bastion, Seth,

Orion, Lulu, Will, Kirlian, Tom, Gabriel, Alex, Felipe, Mauro, Samuel, Bolt, Hernando, Miguel, Albus, Eliot, Pol, Sara, Camila, Elena.

Dick: Hoy era el día en de las historias y se hacía de una forma curiosa y es la siguiente La persona que haya narrado la vez anterior tiene que acercarse a Quirón decirle un nombre y después aparece el nombre de la persona y el que le toca puede elegir realidad ficción o mixto, si la historia es larga y aburrida se para a la persona y no se permite continuar en cambio si es larga pero emocionante entonces se permite continuar.

Matt: estaba ansioso porque no se a quien elegir para que cuente la historia entonces me levante y dije el nombre de mi hermano y el me miro mal pero el tenia historias buenas entonces Quirón le pregunto cual iba a contar y el eligió la verdad y dijo que lo diría todo sin ocultar nada.

Terry: Después de que vi que todos se acomodaron empecé la historia.

Historia de Terry :Yo nací en el futuro dentro de un Gottham tecnológico Viví con mis dos padres durante seis años yo había sido enviado a Juliavar durante tres meses por un intento fallido de robo porque estuve en una banda durante ese tiempo aprendí a protegerme también a mantenerme en la conservación durante ese tiempo también me volví el protector de los que eran más débiles en uno de esos días mi madre me dijo que iría a vivir con papa y me dijo el motivo después de eso…

Cuando termine de contar me di cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado por todos y me sentí mejor luego nos fuimos a descansar entonces todos vimos una estrella y pedimos un deseo común que era la felicidad de la familia.

Dana: Yo estoy aburrida desde que no está Terry el 1 bat ha muerto y todo está tranquilo mientras yo caminaba me encontré con max quien parecía llevar algo raro en una caja entonces la pare y la hice hablar entonces me dijo que lo mejor era que la siguiera y así lo hice entonces me sorprendí de ver a un grupito raro y el mayo me dijo que iban a enviar un mensaje a un pequeño semidiós y al mismo tiempo enviarían al pequeño a un lugar donde no cogiera la enfermedad mortal y era cierto ella aun no la tenía pero max y los otros Exeptuacando al pequeño linterna y aquel pequeño los demás están en proceso de incubación asi que

Ellos le dijeron que ellos se irían por ese portal y llegaran a un lugar donde estarían a salvo y Damián nos dijo se agota el tiempo y vallan sin mirar atrás saltamos por el anillo linterna verde nos cubrió con su poder y el nos dijo que permaneciéramos juntos al menos hasta que lleguemos al objetivo.

Percy: Hoy estábamos en la playa esperando al otro hijo de los tres grandes que había elegido estar con Poseidón que estaba en un futuro como del que vinieron los otros 4 entonces vimos a los 3 seres el pequeño salto a los brazos de mi padre biológico mientras que yo me quede viendo entonces les explicaron como fusionan las cosas aquí pero yo tuve un poco de grima asi que comunique a mis hermanos y ellos dijeron que nos esperarían en el escudo auque yo creo que el es hijo de Zeus y ella hija de Hades ya que Terry, Matt, Carry Y Helena son hijos del mar también.

Dick: Cuando llegaron al escudo vimos al cachorro pero también vimos al linterna del futuro y a la ex novia de Terry entonces vimos como el solo soltó un frio Dana y ella lo saludo calorosamente entonces vimos encima de la cabeza el símbolo de Hades y sobre el linterna el rayo de Zeus entonces vi que los campistas iban a ir a comer entonces los seguimos y Dana no sabía dónde iba ella pero entonces vio a una chica alta y a un chico mediano y luego a Damián quien le indico que se sentara allí y ella lo hizo mientras vio al linterna sentarse con otro grupo mientras me vio que me senté con todos mis hermanos de sangre y Terry en nuestra mesa Dani pidió un pulpo a la gallega y un jugo, Dany costillas ensalada papas gaseosa, percy su hamburguesa de siempre, Matt Pasta Terry hoy pidió una sopa con leche y yo mi comida de siempre mientras hablamos vimos que Damián vino así como siempre pero vimos una cara enojada y el nos lo explico entonces le dije no fuera territorial y que le diera tiempo y si quería podía terminar de comer y así lo hizo gracias hermano me dijo y comió con nosotros .

Terry: Después de comer me fui a meditar y al mismo tiempo entrenar en el arte de respirar a un claro cerca de un lago dentro del escudo que es donde siempre voy a pensar y entrenar cuando llegue saque unas velas para ir apagándolas solo con los movimientos entonces cuando estuvo listo todo espere a la posición de la luna estuviera alta y entonces empecé con este entrenamiento el cual me permitió unirme a la naturaleza y olvidar lo que quería olvidar bueno eso fue antes de sentir que algo no está bien así que me dirigí a un árbol y vi que era cronos el gran titán después de ver eso volé por el bosque y llegue a tiempo solté el aviso y me creyeron Zeus dijo que venía solo pero él es fuerte entonces Hades dijo que iban a necesitar ayuda y todos aceptamos la pelea contra él nos dijo que hay que confundirlo y luego usamos la cabeza de medusa para luego romperlo.

RESUMEN DEL NARRADOR: La pelea fue aún más que las anteriores pero la cosa quedo en:

El gran titán destruido

Dana con un nuevo amor

Terry ,Damián, Helena ,Taliha y Albs fuera de vista

Las parejas en su mundo

Los tres grandes dioses regresando a sus reinos aunque el dios del mar con un recordatorio.

* * *

Terry: ya pasaron 2 años desde que mi vida se puso patas arriba Helena, Taliha ,Albs y yo nos fuimos lejos de los dioses, semidioses, magos y el resto de la familia pero no podía hacer nada mas

Ahora estoy por mi cuenta porque les dije que yo tardare mas en sanar y necesitaba esto ello me entendieron y me dijeron que querían que me quedara con un pokémon de cada uno y que me los quedara y que me cuidara después de eso yo tome mi propio camino.

Durante unos días era mas fáciles que otros soportar el dolor pero necesitaba algo que me mantuviera la mente despejada mientras pensaba en ello escuche un ruido de pelea me puse mi traje que venía en un reloj de pulsera y fui a ayudar me sorprendí de ver a una niña mestiza pero decidí que mejor era deshacerse de la plaga y después hablaría con ella.

Cuando acabamos pude ver que era un empático algo que ahora mismo yo necesitaba los dos hablamos el uno al otro y ella noto que lo que yo era asi que los dos hicimos un juramento de lealtad y ella seria mi hermana en ley y armas y para hacerlo mas fuerte fuimos a ahzra para hablar con el rey pero cuando llegamos vi que su padre y el mío cosa que me sorprendió nos dijeron que a partir de ahora éramos hermanos también me dijo que mis hermanos y hermanas me extrañaban pero que no me iban a molestar eso si que fuera a visitarles asentí y ella y yo nos fuimos ella le pusieron de nombre Dark fox debido a su poder pero yo le puse un apodo (LUISA)que seria el nombre de su ids después de eso llegamos a una ciudad llamada jumped city en la cual encontramos una isla que no había ninguna construcción y en la cual podríamos crear un lugar para estar fuera de vista y vi que lusa le gustaba la idea asi que esa noche nos alojamos en un hotel y en la mañana compramos todo el material y ella ya tenía pokémon y entre todos construimos la guarida que estaba casi lista para ponerle suministros para que fuera como su hogar entonces decidieron ir a dormir en el bosque de esa isla para continuar mañana.

* * *

Bruce: Había pasado ya 2 años y cinco meses desde que no veo a Terry los otros ya volvieron a casa pero sentí a Dick in completo y como no estarlo si falta uno en nuestro alrededor e decidido salir a tomar aire lejos del escudo cuando me dirijo a la puerta veo a Sirius o bien su alter ego Canuto quien me pregunta si me puede acompañar que esta arto de la tristeza. Yo asentí pues pienso que entre los dos es mas fácil protegernos avisamos a Sally que íbamos fuera del escudo y probablemente no volverían ella solo asintió y nos deseo suerte antes de salir tuvimos una visión compartida del pasado y el futuro cuando acabo Sally lo entendio que iban a quedarse solos ella y Alfred y bueno todos fuimos a la ciudad encontramos la isla en la cual estaban y le faltaban suministros y eso era tramite pero ello ya habían puesto eso en marcha ellos no tendrían que preocuparse por nada de eso también pusieron todo en marcha incluso les llevaron comida de todo tipo en fin que no tendrían que preocuparse ellos eran familia como hermanos e hijos.

* * *

Luisa: Me acabo de levantar tomar un baño para despertar a Terry pero siento algo raro asi que le despierto y le digo lo que siento y el dice que vallan a explorar el nuevo bunker y yo asiento y cuando entramos vimos que se prendió la luz y eso nos abrumo ya que aún no habíamos ido a poner servicios entonces vimos a un grupo grande el cual también estaba el dios del mar y nos dijeron que esto era para nosotros nos explicaron todo y luego se fueron entonces sacamos a nuestros pokemons y fuimos a las habitaciones y vimos que habían mas eso quiere decir que tenía para una 50 personas asi que fueron a las que serían nuestras habitaciones pero vimos que no era ninguna de esas entonces volvimos al ala principal para ver mas y encontramos un gimnasio con piscina, máquinas de ejercicio un sauna una lugar de meditación. Luego encontramos una sala de comunicación que ya tenía todo en registro, también encontramos la biblioteca, en la siguiente puerta encontramos un taller mecánico y luego si nuestras habitaciones ahí habían cinco cuartos como los anteriores pero las ultimas puertas eran nuestras habitaciones todas con su baño además que nadie que no fuera de su grupo o fuera expulsado no tendría aceso a su guarida. Entramos en nuestras respetivas habitaciones y sacamos a los pokemons y nos estiramos en las camas cada quien en la suya.

* * *

Terry: ya han pasado seis meses y tengo un nuevo equipo el cual llame metas debido a que el equipo está formado por un velocista, un cambiante, 2 arqueros un linterna y es si mi compañero de la liga, un assaci, una quimera, un clon, un hombre lobo, un mago un, medio fantasma, un perro fantasma, un meta gato, un medio demonio, un hijo de los tres grandes dioses, un atlante, ocho pokemons legendarios, un talón y yo como líder y semidiós.

Hemos estado ayudando a otros héroes de la ciudad y ahora casi no había nada que hacer asi que les pregunte a mi equipo que estaba en la sala si querían ir a conocer a mi familia y ahí no habrá necesidad de mentir vi que ellos dudaban exceptuando un grupo reducido al final me dijeron que si pero cuando partiríamos yo les dije que en dos horas ellos tomaron eso como señal para irse a hacer maletas y cuando estuvieron listos ya que en casa tenía cosas asi que como único equipaje guarida y fuimos al aeropuerto para comprar el viaje para ir directo a casa pero me encontré con que alguien nos hizo las reservas en primera clase y con todo incluido para ir a casa al parecer iba a ser un viaje algo estresante si no dejan ir a los animales con nosotros pero cuando entramos al avión y di los numero de asiento y se fijó en mi grupo él nos dijo dónde nos tocaba y valla que ello se sentían raros luisa pregunto si podía comprar un agua en el bar le dije que si y pensé que le iban a cobrar pero puse oído dijo que nosotros teníamos todo pago y podíamos consumir lo que quisiéramos incluido el alcohol pensé para mi entonces ella me pregunto si no era por otro motivo eso entonces le dije la verdad a ella y lo entendió y dejo el tema zanjado y me concentre en otras cosas llevamos12 hora de vuelo y yo sé que aún faltan otra hora y media cuando dijeron que había que hacer una parada de repostar en el aeropuerto de Barcelona que los que tuvieran turismo se quedarían en la salita normal mientras los que fueran de clase especial y ejecutiva irían a otra sala les puse las correas al meta gato al perro, fantasma, los pokemons y en realidad le puse corea a todos por seguridad incluso mi hermana estaba mas tranquila porque ella sabia que estas correas fueron diseñadas para parecer invisibles al ojo humano también que les permite ir al baño y son indestructibles.

Asi que cuando aterrizamos nosotros bajamos con los que eran de servicio especial ya que ellos nos esperaban a nosotros y el otro a los niños de atrás esos coches nos llevaron a la sala vip y vimos a los otros chicos que también se quedaron ahí con nosotros fuimos al baño de la sala los metas se entretuvieron con los niños hasta que nos tocó subir de nuevo el viaje estuvo tranquilo y cuando llegamos vimos a Alfred entonces le presente a mi grupo y le sorprendió que hubiera un assaci y un talón por no hablar de los otros asi que les dio la bienvenida y les pidió que subieran al vehículo y bueno ese trozo de viaje hubieron algunas preguntas que el contesto al llegar fueron recibidos por muchos semidioses y magos bueno yo deje a una parte de mi grupo y yo con Luisa fuimos a ver directamente a ver a mi hermano y mi ex novia mi hermana en ley me sintió nervioso y deprimido asi que fui a ver primero a Dick y Conner cuando llegue el me abrazo y yo le presente al que sería uno de sus nuevos hermanos entonces vi venir al resto y la presento a sus hermanos y hermanas entonces apareció Dana y ella saludo a su ex de nuevo con calor sin embargo yo solo contesto con un frio Dana y la empática veía que se iba armar una buena pelea asi que Matt decidió meterse y preguntar sobre cosas triviales cosa que funciono luego le dije que le

Mostraría a mi equipo cuando estuvieran el resto de mis hermanos entonces cuando estuvieron todos yo presente a mi grupo y a mi gran familia en general fue bien exceptuando que no me gusta estar cerca de Dana en fin todo iba bien pero aparecieron las moiras quien dice que el minotauro va a hacer de las suyas por una venganza de Minos y bueno eso significaba guerra entonces les explique lo que significaba y vi que todo ayudarían.

* * *

Narrador: para resumir como termino todo.

Vencieron al rey Minos

Mandaron al minotauro a su prisión

Los Dioses y semidioses hicieron una bonita fiesta para celebrar esa victoria

Terry se despide de los demás y vuelve a su base y pensar en su situación

Todos ellos deciden comer una pizza en el restaurante

Después de que el grupo se separa Dark Fox pregunta como van sus heridas y el contesta con la verdad y después se van a dormir.


End file.
